


Moon light in your eyes

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, basically all firsts, its gonna be v fluffy tho, probably smut, so like first time sex, third person dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: “They saw the moon in each other’s eyes.”It seems every significant event in their love life has been on a full moon.Follow Dan and Phil’s life together.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I decided to make this a chaptered fic! Like I said in the summary it’s going to be chaptered and as long as people like it it’ll probably be pretty long! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are sooo appreciated! Also follow me on tumblr @thepopsicle if you wanna be updated on my fics! 
> 
> You can also just subscribe to me as a writer! Or sub to the fic
> 
> Thank you!

The moon is a constant in everyone’s lives. Some barely acknowledge its existence as they become so used to it being there, every night, for their whole lives. It’s been there for billions of years watching over earth and it’s inhabitants.

Two souls were born years apart, but with the once again constant of the full moon. 

This is not a mystical story, but I suppose it could be considered as one to those two individuals. It seems as if every significant event in their lives together ended with a full moon. 

If you asked Dan Howell, he would say the moon is found in Phil Lester’s eyes, a reflection of the sea and stars. 

If you asked Phil Lester, he’d tell you that he could see the moon in Dan’s eyes aswell, in the glittery reflection of the brown orbs. He could see beautiful galaxies and lights behind his eyes. 

To each boy the other hand hung the moon.

This story will take you through their life together, and once again you will see the only constant In their lives besides each other is the moon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducition to The Lester’s and some insight on Dan’s inner thoughts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> I finally got around to writing a small chapter. I know it’s not long and juicy but I’m trying so hard I promise.
> 
> If you’d like updates follow me on tumblr @thepopsicle

The night of Fourth of July Dan Howell’s family threw a party, and Dan was the most nervous he had been all summer. 

Their whole family was coming over and in all honesty, he wasn’t ready to see them. Not only was his family coming over but new neighbors as well. 

It was a pool party- of course it had to be a pool party. 

Dan wouldn’t let it show but he was extremely uncomfortable with his body. He hated everything about it. He hated how he always felt chubby, and how he had these deformities called dimples. He would give anything to be a skinny legend.

Six at night finally hit and cars were filling up His neighborhood. He was sitting next to his cousin, (PJ,) although he had a different last name due to being his aunts son. 

They were talking about all that were troubling them about going into their sophomore year of high school.

The back yard was getting crowded and Dan had been greeting family members for an hour before the new neighbors came in.

They were a sea of red hair, but there was one head of black hair, a perfect quiff. The black of his hair accentuated the bluest of eyes Dan has ever seen.

The boy looked awkward, but happy. He assumed that the boy had to be the son of the neighbors. The one his mother had to him about. 

“He’s around your age, so be nice and give him a friend.” 

Those words rang in his ears as he stood up and jogged over to greet them. Although his interest was on the boy, he still had to introduce himself.

He smiled, showing a little too much teeth. 

“Hi! I’m Dan- Howell, Theres food to the side of the house and you can sit anywhere you’d like.” 

He tried to make himself sound pleasant but in reality, he was shaking in his non-existent boots.

The woman in front- Dan presumed to be the wife and mother gave him a warm smile. 

“I’m Kathryn, These are my sons Martyn and Phil.” 

She reached over to her side rustling the blue eyed boy’s hair. 

The boy cringed and let out a uncomfortable squeal of ‘Mum!’

Dan let out a soft laugh as she kissed the boy’s cheek and the older son - Martyn walked off with a short “thank you”.

The mother had also left, she had told both boys that she was going on her way to meet Dans parents. 

So the boys were alone, Phil was looking at Dan with an awkward smile and shuffled his weight on his feet. 

“You can come hangout with me and my cousin.” 

Dan gestured over to his cousin beside the pool, and walked them both over. 

They both sat down on the edge of the pool, PJ introduced himself to Phil with an outgoing voice. 

“Welcome to the neighborhood Phil.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil kinda bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I’ve been working so hard on this fic but it has gotten the least recognition of all my glorious fics. 
> 
> Kudos, book marks, and comments mean the world to me!! 
> 
> My tumblr is @thepopsicle if you wanna stay updated.

Phil looked at him with an awkward gaze as he dipped his feet in the pool.

“ In all honesty I wasn’t sure if I was gonna come along.” Phil spoke, almost a whisper but with a hint of being unsure.

Pj smiled at him with a loud laugh.

“Dude, you can chill here, no one is gonna judge you.” 

Dan let out a huff of a laugh and looked between them both. He shook his head kicking his feet in the water.

“ I think our mums are going to be best friends anyway.” 

Phil looked over at Dan and then to Pj who was nodding over to point out their mothers talking.

“Your gonna be just fine here Philly.”

————

It took the span of three days for the boys to become fast friends.

Dan invited Phil over to make plans for the week. 

He looked himself in the mirror, placing a hand over his stomach and moving to the side. To other people they would say he’s skinny- too skinny, but to him all he saw was a chubby boy trying his best to look cool. 

He turned to face his bed looking over the assortment of monochrome sweaters and t-shirts he owned and settled with a black and white striped sweater. He felt that it would hide his slight chub.

The room was small and filled with soft light. He knew it would set a comfortable feeling in his room. 

That boy- Phil, he seemed to be almost as anxious as him. Although Dan was just better at hiding it than most. 

There was a small knock on the door, and it opened slowly to reveal the tall lengthy figure of Phil. 

“You can sit Y’Know my bed is pretty big.” He let out a soft giggle. 

Phil plopped down beside Dan, “I figured we could just hangout here for the day?”

Phil smiled at him getting up and looking down at Dan’s computer. 

“Honestly this is really cool! We could watch tv then? If you want?”

Dan got himself up as well moving the laptop over to the bed. 

“Got any good suggestions?” 

“ Have you ever seen Buffy?” Phil asked, a loaded question.

 

They sat themselves down at the top of the bed, Dan placing the laptop on his lap.

Phil slid on the other side of the bed getting a little closer to Dan- not too close, but close enough he could feel Dan’s heat radiating off of him and on to himself.

“Never seen it..is it any good?” 

Phil grabbed the laptop just then, not caring about being polite and typed in the password to an illegal streaming site. His only thought was, 

“I’m breaking the law.. so what?”

Dan laughed out an “okay, spoon, go ahead and hijack my computer then.”

Phil shook his head loading up the pilot episode.

“This is the best tv show on the planet and I’m about to prove it.”

 

It took about six hours until Dan was basically falling asleep on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Dan I can leave if you want?- I mean if you wanna sleep?” 

Dan shook his head, his eyes still not open.

“Nuh, I’m still watchin’” he mumbled into Phil’s shoulder. 

“ I’ll load up the next episode then.” Phil whispered.

He didn’t know it at the time but that was the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
